Reason to Forgive
by Yashodoa
Summary: Cloud's thoughts as he give Aeris to the lake. One shot. Old, old story of mine rewritten.


As Cloud held her body in his arms, she was so light and lithe and so lifeless. There was no blood staining her petal pink dress, but a tiny three inches slit marring the material where her abdomen was covered. He knew there was another one just like it on the back.

Masamune.

The sword that killed her, the sword that was used in the world conqueror for the darkness, it had slew thousands before and will thousands after this angel. It did not spill blood; rather, destroy lives all around, for its blade was forged of the darkness, burns upon contact and kills instantly. Not one survives against it and many wonders, do the victim suffer or is given death by mercy with no pain upon the blade?

But being the one to be impaled upon such sword and survive, Cloud knew. To survive and feel, is to suffer great burning pain much like acid coursing in his blood and feel it for days afterward, weakened. But to die upon it, he suppose, there was no pain or suffering for Aeris had simply looked as if she went to sleep.

To see her green eyes close forever, slumping over to be still eternity, never to hear her sweet voice, her laugher ringing in the air and feel her cool healing touch ever again. He felt numb, as if the world all around him just ceased to exist, his vision clouded in red haze and tunneled. Nothing else mattered but the wrenching of his soul torn asunder.

Holding her as he stepped into the water, the coldness of the lake steeped into his boots and pants, lapping up his legs. The coldness crept up his skin and the shock washed away the numbness of his pain and his vision no longer saw red, but colors clashed before him in soft hue of the Ancient Forest. The shimmering aqua water provided a soft contract for Aeris' pink and russet coloring.

His mind began to work again, his sorrow, anger and grief became aware as he stared upon her peaceful face. _He destroyed my hometown years ago. Now, he killed Aeris and is about to destroy the Planet. I'll never forgive…_ He paused, the sorrow had overcame him and suddenly, rage burned like inferno in him as he recalled who held the legendary sword, Masamune, _Sephiroth!_

Taking his hand to caress her cheek as he laid her upon the surface of the water when he had reached the edge of the gentle slope that gave away to eternal abyss in the center, the water was up to his hip. Her russet hair swayed like fat snake lazily swimming behind her and her skirt floated like sakura upon the water. He bowed his head in respect for her, he couldn't bring himself to say a prayer because there was no words he could find but burning rage that harbored in his heart.

_It's not his fault._

Astounded, he blinked and looked to her face hoping against hope that she's alive. But she remained still. He frowned and realized her voice was in his mind, echoing.

Then there it is again, her sweet voice rang again. _Jenova controls him, you know that. I have forgiven him for his action in killing me. _

_But… _He protested in his mind as he gently held her upon the surface of the water, barely breaking ripple.

She laughed. _You should forgive too; it's the only way you can win. A puppet does not love._

Puzzled by her strange riddle at the end, he wanted to ask more but the silence in his mind was ringing and he knew he would never hear her again. In defeat, he bowed his head once again and slowly released his hold on her. He watched as she floated for a bit and finally the water began to lap over her, swallowing her ever slowly as she sunk lower and lower into the abyss of the lake disappearing.

The burning inferno in his heart had been doused by her parting but a spark of something new shone, a new meaning of going after the silver haired general came anew. Not out of rage or revenge, but forgiveness.

He looked up to the sky, he smiled softly. _Sephiroth, I am coming for you._

_*************_

_After all, Forgiveness is a form of Love and a puppet cannot love. _


End file.
